


Opportunities

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: In which Taekwoon and Sanghyuk are chosen for the late night snack run.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> Happy Helen Day!
> 
>   
> 

It was colder than usual that night, a weeknight, and so late that the chilly air really had time to settle. Taekwoon didn’t like it.

He huffed impatiently, tugging at the zipper of his coat, but it was stuck about halfway up. He’d stopped walking at this point to focus his attention on getting it unstuck, squinting in the bright light of the fried chicken advertisement on the wall beside him.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk called, nearly at the the end of the block. “Hurry up.”

“I’m coming, just...gimme a second,” he answered absently, struggling with the zipper and trying to realign it properly so it would close. _If I could just...get it to catch on the one side…_

A hand swatted his own hand away from the zipper, and then grabbed the front of his coat with such force that it dragged Taekwoon forward about half a step. His nose nearly bumped Sanghyuk’s, and Taekwoon instinctively pulled his head back and turned his face away, a sudden rush of adrenaline working its way through his chest.

Sanghyuk sighed loudly in mock exasperation. “ _Hyungs_ these days, gotta do everything for them,” he said, working on the zipper himself now.

“I almost had it,” Taekwoon whined, the last word drowned out by the loud _zzzzzip_ of Sanghyuk closing up his coat. Sanghyuk zipped it all the way to the very top, under Taekwoon’s chin, forcing his head up just enough to look Sanghyuk in the eye.

“Good?” Sanghyuk asked, amused. Now it was Taekwoon’s turn to swat Sanghyuk’s hands away, and he pulled the zipper down several inches to a reasonable position.

“Better.”

~~~  
“This is what happens when we leave packing to the last minute, we _always, always, always_ end up needing to buy something we’re missing,” muttered the woman lining up in front of them at the convenience store. While Taekwoon and Sanghyuk wore comfy house clothes under their coats, the woman and the man who seemed to be her husband looked almost dressed for winter, and they dragged along behind them small luggages with travel pillows tied to them.

Sanghyuk leaned over to Taekwoon, careful not to drop any of the candies or snack cakes he was holding, and whispered, “Five thousand won says they’ll miss their flight.” Taekwoon smacked Sanghyuk’s arm with the back of his hand, causing Sanghyuk to drop one of the snacks.

“Don’t--” But Sanghyuk had already bent over to pick it up and the rest of the snacks were already spilling out of his arms. Taekwoon sighed.

~~~  
“Why so quiet tonight?”

“Huh?”

Taekwoon’s attention was yanked out of his own thoughts, which for sure had absolutely nothing to do with the way Sanghyuk’s hair rustled in the breeze just now.

They were already about halfway back to the dorm, and Sanghyuk was already halfway through one of the small snack cake boxes.

“You’re...busy eating,” Taekwoon supplied weakly, trying to get a handle on his thoughts and staring down at his own opened and half-eaten snack.

“And you’ve barely finished one. There something on your mind?” Sanghyuk moved closer to Taekwoon and nudged him with his shoulder.

“N-no, nothing,” Taekwoon spat out, a little too nervously, before going back to his snack. He took a big bite, hoping it would excuse him from the conversation.

“Not even me?”

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he knew the exact spot to thump Taekwoon on the back whenever his food went down the wrong tube (“Even though there’s only technically one tube,” Hakyeon’s voice in his mind would always nag), but right away his hand flew up to the area between Taekwoon’s shoulders and hit it a couple times. Taekwoon coughed for a moment and recovered quickly, shoving Sanghyuk’s arm away, but Sanghyuk brought his hand back to where it had been and started rubbing circles in Taekwoon’s back.

“You’re like a giant baby sometimes, hyung,” Sanghyuk teased. Taekwoon sniffed, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his coat. Sanghyuk continued, “That’s probably why Hakyeon had to be the one to send us out like this so you could finally make a move, huh?”

Taekwoon froze, eyes slowly dragging themselves over to Sanghyuk and hoping he wasn’t looking back at him, but of course Sanghyuk’s gaze was ready and waiting.

“It’s okay, hyung, you can go ahead and kiss me if you want,” he said, eyes moving to Taekwoon’s lips as he spoke. Taekwoon still hadn’t moved, one arm hanging beside him and gripping the plastic convenience store bag, his free hand slightly clenched with sweat threatening to form on his palm.

“I’m right here,” said Sanghyuk, egging him on. “Oh, I know--” He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a small tube of lip balm, opening it and applying some, maintaining direct eye contact with Taekwoon the entire time. Smacking his lips, he put the cap back on and returned it to his pocket.

“There, I’m even more kissable now,” Sanghyuk said, pleased with himself. Taekwoon blinked, saying nothing, but his wide eyes and the rising flush in his cheeks spoke for him.

“How about if I move a little closer...would that make it easier?” And he did, leaning in about half the distance between them before coming to a stop, waiting again. “What about now?”

The smirk was slowly slipping from his lips as they parted just barely and his eyes roamed Taekwoon’s face. There was something different about his gaze now, it was becoming less playful and more...intimate.

Taekwoon swallowed; he was now staring at Sanghyuk’s lips, tracing them from one end to the other like he’d done more than once before, and without realizing it his hand was already halfway up to Sanghyuk’s face, fingers reaching out to--

 _YOU ARE MY FRIEND_  
_AAH, ANO HI NO YUME_  
_IMA DEMO--_

Taekwoon jumped at the blaring music, startled, in the same moment Sanghyuk chuckled softly to himself and reached into his pocket to get his phone and answer it.

“Yeah? ...yeah we’re just around the corner...yeah we didn’t forget it…”

Taekwoon took a step back to give Sanghyuk some space, even though he could tell that he was just talking to Hakyeon. He idly switched the bag of snacks to his other hand as he waited, adjusting his grip on it, opening it to take a look inside and make sure he got enough cans of coffee.

“We should hurry up,” Sanghyuk said once he ended the call.

“Yeah…” Taekwoon agreed, scratching at the back of his neck before turning and setting off in the direction of the dorm.

~~~  
“It’s a real shame.”

This was the first thing either of them had said since the rest of the walk back, and Sanghyuk shook his head slowly as they walked up the steps together. “Hakyeon went through all the trouble of babysitting the others so you and I could spend this time together, but…” he shrugged, eyeing Taekwoon over his shoulder. “You missed the perfect opportunity.”

A minute later Sanghyuk was getting ready to open the door when he heard the sound of a small plastic container hitting the ground, and felt the light thump of something rolling up against his house slippers. He looked down and sighed, moving to pick up the banana milk when at the same moment his hand reached the bottle a pair of lips had reached his own, and he barely registered it before they were gone again.

Taekwoon grabbed the banana milk out of Sanghyuk’s hand before standing up, and when Sanghyuk followed suit Taekwoon looked him in the eye and said: “I make my own opportunities.”

When they unloaded the snack haul in the kitchen and Hakyeon asked Taekwoon why his banana milk had a dent in the side, Taekwoon said he would tell him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing particularly great, but just a little something I wanted to give to a good friend (and mentor? in a sense? lol). 
> 
> Shout out to Ren for the super cute fanart and mini shout out to Mahsya for helping me with Hyuk's ring tone lol
> 
> Happy Ken Day everyone and Happy Birthday Helen!


End file.
